Graduation
by Anette Chase
Summary: Songfic to Graduation by Vitamin C. The last day of school Senior year for Yugi and the gang. Two OC's, have fun, and R&R!


Ok, I have an hour and 27 minutes left, so I shall attempt to write a short fic. Bawling

It's Graduation!

"Talking"

_**"Singing"**_

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Graduation

The last day of school…always a sob fest when Anette was around.

"But I missed so many already!" She wailed, talking to no one in particular.

Yami, Bakura, Firesong, and Yugi all stared while Ryou simply hung his head.

"An…You know Seto would take you over there if you really wanted to…" Ryou said, trying to get her calmed down.

"Oh, yeah…Moonsong would have his hide if he didn't take me."

Yami grinned at that. "And he knows I'd help her, too."

Bakura gave him a smirk. "Of course you would…Uncle Yami."

Yami glared while Bakura, Firesong, Ryou, Yugi, and Anette laughed. "You were the one who started that, Yami, " Anette said, "so just get over it."

Yami sighed and went outside to wait for Anette, Ryou, and Yugi to finish getting ready for school, Bakura and Firesong following behind.

Jou found a book shoved in his face. "SIGN!"

He laughed, seeing the girl he'd help save just two years ago. "Jest hold up a minute! I gotta sign Ryou's first."

Anette pouted. "Well, hurry up!"

Honda laughed at the two. "I'll sign, An."

The yearbook found its way to Honda's hands.

Walking home from school, Anette began to sing a song.

"_**So we talked all night about the rest of our lives,**_

_**Where we're gonna be when we turn 25,**_

_**I keep thinking times will never change,**_

_**Keep on thinking things will always be the same."**_

****

****

Ryou looked down to see her singing softly.

"_**But when we leave this year we won't be coming back,**_

_**No more hanging out cause we're on a different track,**_

_**And if you got something that you need to say,**_

_**You better say it right now,**_

_**'Cause you don't have another day,**_

_**'Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down**_

_**These memories are playing like a film without sound,"**_

****

****

'_Poor guys…they haven't realized that we're all leaving…Anzu, as much as I hate her, is off to America, Jou's staying here with Mai going to Community College, Honda and Shizuka are going over to Tokyo to see how long they'll last, which could be a long while, Seto's staying here, Mokuba too, Firesong and 'Kura are going to go to Egypt to visit Marik and Isis, and Yugi and Yami are going to go to England to do who knows what…'_ Anette thought, deliberately not thinking about herself and Ryou.

"_**I keep thinking of that night in June,**_

_**I didn't know much of love but it came too soon,**_

_**And there was me and you and when we got real blue,**_

_**We'd stay at home talking on the telephone,**_

_**We'd get so excited and we'd get so scared,**_

_**Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair,**_

_**And this is how it feels..."**_

****

****

'_I'm going to miss him so much…_' she thought, tears rolling down her cheeks as she sang softly, though the others were beginning to notice.

"_**As we go on, we remember,**_

_**All the times we, had together,**_

_**And as our lives change,**_

_**Come whatever,**_

_**We will still be, **_

_**Friends forever"**_

****

****

'_Yes, we will be friends forever…_'Anzu thought dreamily. (A/N Sorry, couldn't resist!)

"_**So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money,**_

_**When we look back now will our jokes still be funny?**_

_**Will we still remember everything we learned in school,**_

_**Still be trying to break every single rule?"**_

****

****

'_Jou always breaks all the rules!_' Yugi thought with a laugh. '_And Seto will always have all the money!_'

"_**Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?**_

_**Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?**_

_**I keep - keep thinking that its not goodbye,**_

_**Keep on thinking its our time to fly,**_

_**And this is how it feels..."**_

****

****

'_It's depressing, that's how it feels!_'

"_**As we go on, we remember,**_

_**All the times we, had together,**_

_**And as our lives change,**_

_**Come whatever,**_

_**We will still be, **_

_**Friends forever"**_

****

****

When she began to sing the chorus again, Anzu, Jou, Honda, Ryou, and Yugi sang with her.

"**_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_**

_**Can we survive it out there,**_

_**Can we make it somehow? (Somehow)**_

_**I guess I thought that this would never end,**_

_**And suddenly it's like we're woman and men,"**_

****

****

'_We've all changed so much in the last couple of years,_' Yami thought, '_especially the_ hikaris. _What with daughters coming from the future, memories from the past, pissed off bitch goddesses, and psychotic Guardians, it's a wonder that we made it until their Senior year.'_

"_**Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around,**_

_**Will these memories fade when I leave this town?**_

_**I keep - keep thinking that its not goodbye,**_

_**Keep on thinking its our time to fly,**_

_**And this is how it feels..."**_

****

****

'_Will she say yes?' _Bakura thought nervously, looking at Firesong, his girlfriend of a year. _'Or will she try to kill me?'_

"_**As we go on, we remember, **_

_**All the times we, had together, **_

_**And as our lives change, **_

_**Come whatever, **_

_**We will still be, **_

_**Friends forever,"**_

****

****

'_Today is our last day together…' _Ryou thought, looking at Anette. _'Now I'll be off to college in Kyoto and she'll be staying here with Jii-san at the Game Shop… She has to, or else how would she go and do her _real _job?'_

"_**As we go on, we remember, **_

_**All the times we, had together, **_

_**And as our lives change, **_

_**Come whatever, **_

_**We will still be, **_

_**Friends forever"**_

****

****

'_Why do I have to be the freaking Guardian of Dimensions! I hate it! I can't even have a normal life…' _Anette continued to cry.

"_**As we go on, we remember, **_

_**All the times we, had together, **_

_**And as our lives change, **_

_**Come whatever, **_

_**We will still be, **_

_**Friends forever"**_

****

****

The friends all came into the Game Shop to hang out for one last time.

"_**As we go on, we remember, **_

_**All the times we, had together, **_

_**And as our lives change, **_

_**Come whatever, **_

_**We will still be, **_

_**Friends forever."**_

****

****

_'The last time…Why? Damn you, Setsuna! Why did this have to happen!'_

Anette pretended to be happy for the sake of her friends.

When 11:00 rolled around, Ryou and Bakura got up.

"Ryou-chan? What's up?" Anette asked, curious.

"Anette…I- I want to ask you something, in front of our family and friends."

'_Family? What family? Both of our families are dead…'_ she thought, but didn't say anything.

"Anette? Will you marry me?"

In the next room over, everyone heard a scream.

"Of course I will, you stupid dolt!"

"Um…okay? Bakura?"he called. "Did you just ask Firesong?"

"OF COURSE HE DID!"

Group sweatdrop.

"Ryou…"Anette trailed off,"you know I have a dangerous life…"

"And you think I don't?" Ryou asked, turning back to Anette.

"Well, in that case…yes, I'll marry you. But you have to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't _ever_ try to fight Goku again."

Bakura and Firesong, who had just come back into the room, laughed. Eventually everyone joined in the laughter and Anette's last thought as she drifted off to sleep was, _'Maybe it's not going to be so bad after all…'_

* * *

Okay everybody, have a good summer! Congrats to anyone who happens to be Graduating this year!


End file.
